Fights and Make Ups
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Every healthy normal couple has fights and arguments, unfortunately for Courtney, her and Duncan argue a little too much for her liking. When pride stands in the way of apologizing, how will the couple ever forgive one another? T for language. One-Shot.


Random One-Shot! :D

I fail at keeping concentration with multi-chapter stories (especially Moby Dick) so instead I write One-Shots.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You have 3 new voicemails" the answering machine rang it's empty voice to Courtney's ears. She refused to listen to the messages for the past two days, she wanted to know what was said.<p>

That and the icon was starting to bug her.

The voice continued, "Wednsday August 24, 2011at 5:13"

"Hey babe, its been two days and well just listen please. I'm well, I'm sorry." Duncan began, "I should have called you sooner," Duncan explained, he quickly stopped and changed his direction of the call, "Just call me back so we can talk it out or something okay? You know I don't like getting all mushy and shit but," he paused and sighed, "just call me back thanks."

The operator started up again, "Press 1 to save. Press 2 to delete. Press 3 to repeat."

3.

Courtney closed her eyes, listening to his voice.

The lifeless operator began once more, "Wednsday August 24, 2011at 5:13pm".

Courtney flintched knowing the pain that was soon to follow, "Hey babe, just listen please. I'm well, I'm sorry.."

2.

"Message deleted," Courtney bit down on her lip, "Next message. Thursday August 25, 2011 at 2:54 am"

Duncan's laughter rang through the phone, he quickly halted his laughter and slurred into the phone, "Courtney, baby." He raised his voice "I love you!" he began to laugh once more he laughed through out his speech,"I love you, your hair is so soft and brown," Geoff's laugh suddenly came into the receiver, "make sure to tell her you miss her! Do it!" Duncan laughed, "I'm getting to that.. I miss you, Babay Girl. I miss you! I love you. I miss your umm" all sound cut off and there was a loud thud and there was a light snore in the back ground. Geoff's voice picked up in a strong fit a giggles, the phone shuffled to Geoff as he began to talk, "Yeah so call him back, Court!"

Courtney sighed, immediately pressing 2. They were both drunk, it wouldn't surprise Courtney if they were high too.

"Message deleted. Next message. Thursday August 25,2011 at 12:03 pm"

Duncan sighed into the phone, "Courtney, just please contact me soon, I miss you. I really do. Just," just sighed stronger, "just, call me back. Thanks." Duncan hadn't hung up just yet, he hesitated, "I-" he cut himself off and began to chuckled, he began again, "I- just call me back, it would mean a lot."

Courtney paused, pressing 1 lightly with her finger.

"Message saved. Your inbox in now empty. Good Bye."

Courtney quickly shut her phone closed and sighed, laying back on her bed. She didn't want to talk to Duncan at all, well just yet.

* * *

><p>Four days ago they got into an argument, normally they would just keep arguing until one of them decides it isn't worth it and they make up, hug, then kiss, then make out, then have sex. It was how their relationship worked. But this argument was different, it wasn't about something as petty as Duncan making a left instead of listening to Courtney who insisted that going right was the correct way. This argument was about something Courtney did not take lightly. The two had been dating since senior year high school and it was now Courtney's junior year in college. Durung her sophomore year they had broken up due to complications and their different point of views, but after only 1 and a half months of not being together, Courtney swallowed her pride late one night, running across town from her dorm to Duncan's apartment. She had realized that no matter how different the two were, they loved each other. Duncan had been shocked to open the door to a crying Courtney and he had been more surprised when instead of saying anything she just held onto him in a tight embrace, she didn't have to say anything, but he knew exactly what she wanted. He held her tight, making sure she understood that he would never let her go again.<p>

That is until a few days prior, Courtney was sitting on Duncan's couch in his apartment. Duncan was in the other room, the kitchen. Courtney was watching 18 and Counting a television show where one couple was raising eighteen children. Courtney grimaced at the thought. Duncan walked in, holding a sandwich on a plate. He plopped on the couch besides Courtney wrapping an arm around her as he commented, "that's a lot of fucking kids. I wouldn't be able to handle them, I can barely take care of myself" He joked, knowing Courtney was going to use that joke somewhere in the conversation.

Courtney slightly perked up, "Do you want kids?" The question sounded so surreal to Courtney now that she thought back about it, she didn't know what possessed her to ask him that but regardless she did.

Duncan was caught of guard, not expecting that question to be asked, he mumbled softly, "No." He noticed the scorn on Courtney face and how her eyes began to soften lightly causing her brows to scrunch. He quickly changed his answer, "well yes. Just not anytime soon, I am not ready to settle down just yet. I am young, you know!" He laughed lightly and glanced back over to Courtney who seemed much more hurt than before.

He but his lip knowing it wasn't the best answer he could have said, he hated knowing he hurt her. Courtney looked up at him, her lips began to tremble but she quickly stopped and formed a straight line, standing up and crossing her arms,"Instead of wasting your time by staying here and being with you, why don't I make your youth worth something and just leave, does that sound good to you?" Courtney's eyes were slits.

Duncan sighed running his hand through his limp mohawk, "you know thats not what I meant."

Courtney glared down at him, "it's what you implied!" Her voice was harsh.

Duncan growled, slamming his fists against the couch, "why must you always twist my words? I didn't say 'I want to break up with you'." His voice matching Courtney's.

Courtney stared up at him as he stood up. Her eyes softened and she glanced away from his own piercing glare. She shook her head and whispered, "you didn't have to say anything." She shrugged past Duncan grabbing her purse on her way out, before she left the room she turned at the entrance, staring at back at Duncan, his back was to her, his fists clenched. Courtney raised her voice, "I am going back to my dorms from now on. Good bye Duncan." She then turned back around walking out of his apartment complex.

Long after Courtney had left Duncan remained in that position, he finally sighed and sat down on the couch mumbling to himself. He used his knees as an elbow rest as he placed his head in his hands. Wiping his face harshly, "I am such a fuck up." Quickly searching for an outlet for his anger he slammed his fist on the couch. Punching it a few times. He glanced around noticing his phone on the table in front of him. "No, don't call her back, Duncan. Not yet," he encouraged himself. Sighing her grabbed the plate in front of his taking a harsh bite out of the uneaten sandwich, He tossed it back on the plate swallowing hard, "I am not even hungry." He stood up and threw the sandwich in the trash.

* * *

><p>And now they were both alone, laying in their bed. Courtney not trying to talk to Duncan. It was now Saturday August 27. Duncan hadn't called since the 25th and 5 days since their fight. Courtney was too scared to call him back. Courtney had to always think things through she was hardly ever spontaneous or impulsive. She wanted oh so dearly to call Duncan and tell him that she was over reacting the one things that stopped her was her pride.<p>

Duncan wanted the same, for her to just call him back and for them to talk things through, he wanted to run over to her dorm knock on the door and beg her to just talk to him. He couldn't do that. It wasn't him, he had already called her multiple times. Maybe her feelings died. He couldn't believe that. He sighed, knowing he basically lost the only person whom he truly ever loved. Within the past years they have dated he never once told her how beautiful he thought she was, or that he loved how she was stubborn at times, or that he loved her. He was scared of commitment, terrified even. But he had been faithful to Courtney these pasts years, even when they broke up, there was no doubt he loved her but he was always terrified to express it to her, and thats what his downfall was. He knew it.

* * *

><p>There was a light vibration in his pocket, he ignored it. The vibration continued, he groaned it was his day off and he was trying to relax, to sort things out. Who could be trying to bother him now? He raised the phone to his eyes, catching a glimpse of the name on the phone.<p>

His eyes shot open as he whispered, "Princess." He snapped the phone open and placed it by his ear.

"Courtney," he started, "I am so so-" he was interrupted by her ranting.

"I missed you," Courtney blurted, "I missed you so much. I just don't want this to happen again, Duncan. I was over reacting, you've done nothing wrong and I am just so stupid at times. I shouldn't have left, it was so childish, but then again so are we. I can't stand to be away from you like that, ever again, I didn't want it to be like last time. I just" Courtney continued to ramble.

Duncan breathed into the phone, "Babe stop talking," he laughed a bit, "Courtney, I love you." He tried to keep his voice steady but you could hear the shakiness in his voice, he didn't seem as cocky or and as arrogant as usual, he was vulnerable. He began to laugh a bit sounding more confident with himself, "yeah, I love you, Courtney."

Courtney couldn't suppress the smile from appearing on her face, "Hey, Duncan. I'll be over soon."

Duncan smiled, "alright then, I'll see you soon."

Just as Duncan was about to hang up he heard Courtney's voice speak out again, "oh and Duncan," he raised the phone up to his ear as she spoke up, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Stuff:<strong>

* * *

><p>So mushy, I know I know... BUT today is the last day of Summer for me.<p>

YAY senior year.. AKA one more year of that hell hole! :D

and so I thought to give this to you as a gift... plus I _really_ don't want to finish my summer homework.

-Theater of the Mind

Good? Bad? What do you think?

Let me know!

**Review!**


End file.
